Percy, Meet Logan lerman
by FlamingValdez13
Summary: What if Annabeth will meet Logan Lerman .Her Favorite Actor and singer. What will happen to their relationship with percy? Find out. Still suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Im back :) it's been a long time since my last fanfic... ok on with the story.

A/N: I don't own PJO and the songs added here.. so yeah I don't own them

Percy's POV

Its been a year that Me and Annaneth are a couple. And guess what! Today is our 1 year aniversary! And I'm planning to suprise her. But the question is.. HOW?.

"Oh Gods! Annabeth will totally gonna kill me." I said to myself.  
"Hey. I invited you to come with me and have some fun not staring at the ground and think about Annabeth again" Grover interupt.

"I'm really sorry Grover, its just that its almost our aniversary and I Really don't know what to do."

"Well. Uhm.. a you could give her a Cake?"

"To simple and it won't last forever, she can just eat it. She wants something that can last forever"

"Well. What do Annabeth like? Music? Flower-"

"That's it! A song! I can make her a song! Thanks G-man gotta go!" I said while running back to my apartment.

When I entered my room I quickly grab a pen and a paper and begun writing..

Annaneth's POV.  
"Oh my gods! " I said to thalia with an excited tone and face " this coming sunday will be Logan lerman's concert!

"I know right!" She replied " and we have the tickets right here. She handed me one ticket.

" I can't wait to see Logan! " I said to her.

" but wait, Sunday? Is it your 1st year Aniversary being couple with Percy? Thalia ask.

"No-" I realize and said " oh I forgot! It is our aniversary! What should I do? " I ask thalia.

"Well, Percy loves you right?"

" what kind of a question is that!, of course he loves me " I said.

"Well, if he loves you, he wants you to be happy" she said in a concern voice " and I'm sure he'll allow you to go to the concert, I mean the concert will just last 3 hours and after that you two can Do whatever you want"

"Why didn't I think of that." I said to her.

"Well " she said " its because your very excited for the concert that you forgot about your sea weed brain"

"Whatever!.. can we just eat dinner already" I said while grabing her.

And we went to mcdo.

"Hey" Thalia said "since I solve your problem. Your paying" and she quickly walk away and sat down.

When the food was servered and we were done eating .I decided that i'll bring my cokefloat home. When we went out. I bumped a guy wearing a black jacket and a hat, I spilled my drink at his jacket.

"Oh my gods I'm really really sorry!" I said while wiping the liquid using a tissue.

" Its ok. I mean its not your fault I wasn't looking " He said.

That voice it sounds famillar I said to myself. Oh my gods is this Logan? I look at Thalia and she has the same expression as I Have.

"Are you? Logan lerman?" I said to him.

"What?!" He said while looking down "No-" but I cut him and took his hat off.

"Oh my gods!" Thalia shouted.

"Its Logan Ler-" I relize that he was shock. And many people are staring at us. "Its Logan Lefman! Man how are you?" And the people were not staring at us anymore.

"Thanks" he said in a low voice.

"What are you doing here?" Thalia said.

"Uhm. We are kinda..uhm.. can we talk somewhere else?" He suggested.

" we could go to my apartment!" I shouted while jumping. " I mean" I quickly said in a soft-calm voice " we could go to my apartment"

"That's a good idea" he said.

And we headed to my apartment I cant believe it I've met Logan Lerman! My favorite singer and actor! I thought to myself..

And we arrive. I took his jacket and put it in the dryer.

When I got back I saw Thalia sitting in couch with Logan taking pictures with him. Wow Thalia nice moves you got there. I smiled as I thought about it and walk towards them.

A- Hey so why are you here, I mean its friday and I thought your jet will arrived at Saturday?

L- Yeah but, my manager Sally whi-

T- your Mum! I almost laugh because of her expression. Like a 1st grade student answering a question directly

L- yeah my Mum.. insisted to be here on Friday.

A- Ahh okay. I smiled at him

L- Wait.. by the way, why do you girls know many things about me? Are you a stalker?.

T- who wouldn't! Your the Most popular teen hotie. Who's having his concert here in new york this coming Sunday!

L- ohhh. That's why, your watching my concert. he said while smirking, oh that smirk! His half sexy smirk!

A & T- Totally!

L- well, I better get going. Im sure My manager er.. my Mum are looking for me. He said while standing up.

A- well its really really really nice to see you Logan. I said while smiling

T- Yeah it was nice meeting you Logan ahe said and thalia hugged him. And she let go.

L- Whoaa! Well she's a hugger.

A- Yeah I agreed

L- well bye...?

A- Oh I'm Annabeth Chase. This is Thalia Grace

L- bye Thalia. Bye Annabeth he said and grab my hand and kiss it. And I was like. WTF!? I kinda like it a little. Oh what im I talking about He's Logan!

T- Easy there Mister sweet-kissing-hand someone's gonna grumpy if HE will know that your kissing Miss. Chase's hand.

L- oh... its just... ahh... its just..

T- Don't hurt your self making a Sentence . Wow Thalia is being consious.

L- Ahh... so.. bye And he walk towards the door and left.

Well that's for now guys. What do you think? I know this chapter is short -ish but Pls review.

I promise to update soon but for now I have to study. Exams are fast approaching. Wish me luck :)

-flamingValdez :*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. Chapter two is now here ;D thanks for the Reviews. And BTW for all of you I'm not gonna break Percy and Annabeth's Relationship. Just see ;)

Percy's POV

Its already 11 in the evening and I'm done. I can't believe it! I made Annabeth a song. I grab my Guitar and began singing

I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks Just tryna find ya I've been like a manic insomniaaa-aac 5 steps behind ya Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit Check please... Cause I finally found the girl of...my

DING DONG!..

"COMING!" I shout and put down my guitar and walk towards the door.

"Oh.. Alex why are you ?" I ask Alex. Alexandra is my neighboor, She lives next to my apartment

Uhmm... Is Annabeth here? She ask.

"No.. why?

" uhm.. nothing.. can I come in?"

"Oh yeah sure" I said to her And she sat on the couch. While I closed the door.

Soo.. I heard you singing" she ask

" oh... uhm I was just practicing the song I made for Annabeth"

"Would you like to continue? I ca you know.. leave " she said and she stand up.

"No.. I mean its ok " I said

" So would you like to hear it?

"If its ok "

"Yeah " I said and walk towards where I had put my guitar and sat back to the couch.

And I start singing.

**I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks Just tryna find ya I've been like a manic insomniaaa-aac 5 steps behind ya Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit Check please... Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams Much more than a Grammy award That's how much you mean to me**

You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh-t girl Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This is it girl Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it girl You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud

You can't help but turn them heads Knockin' 'em dead Dropping like flies around ya If I get your body close not letting go Hoping you're about to Tell them other guys they can lose your number You're done! They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk Like a TV show playing reruns Every chance I get I'mma turn you on

[Chorus] You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh-t girl Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This is it girl Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it girl You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud

Can't seem to stop you from...running, running Through my, through my mind, mind Just keep it coming, coming Til I make you mine, mine You've got that something, something I wanna be with girl You're my greatest hit girl Just say this is it girl... Hey baby... Don't you know you're my it girl

You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh girl Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This is it girl Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it girl You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me hear you singing like... oh oh oh oh Everybody in the crowd Let me hear you singing like... oh oh oh

( IT GIRL BY: JASON DERULO)

"Uhmm? Alex? Are you ok?" I ask her, cause she is staring at me

"Er... ah i'm ok.. its just that your so- nevermind " she said while getting ready to go out.

"So? Come on you already made curious. " I said while smiling

"nevermind I better should go " and she walk towards the door

I quickly grab her arm and- I cant believe what hapened next.

Let's just say that.. I saw a rat and I panic and.. and I trip and I found myself on top of Alex.

"That your Very Handsome," she said

Annabeth's POV

I know its already 11 in the evening but I insist to tell percy That Thalia and I met Logan Lerman. When I was about to open Percy's door I heard a girl's voice and she said " That your very handsome " wait that sounds like Alex! I quickly open the door and find Percy on top of Alex.

"What are you two doing!" I shouted at them.

Percy quickly got up and help Alex to get up.

"Annabeth this is not what your thinking percy ju-" Annabeth cut her off.

"Shut up Alex! I don't care about your excuses! Now get out! " I shouted.

And tears fall down to her chicks while running away.

"Annabeth.. Its not what your thinking. I just ... its just... "

"What that your just too clumsy stand up and you decided to sleep on top of Alex?" I said while crossing her arms.

" lets just say that I saw a rat and I panic"

"WHAT? a rat you panic because of a RAT? "

"Hey you also panic when you see a SPIDER. "

"Don't change the subject Perseus Jackson.

"Im not. . Hey?"

"What?

"Are you still thinking that Alex have a crush on me?"

"Ye- what no! Why would I"

"Gottacha! " he said mockinly " your still JEALOUS "

" I can't believe you!" I said and walk out.

I'm not Jealous ok?!. I'm just .. Mad! Really really mad! well who wouldn't be? I mean seeing your boyfriend laying on top of a girl! See what would you feel?! . Ok Annabeth snap out of it! Percy didn't mean it. He just saw a rat and he panic that's why he trip and fall on top of Alex. ahh! I'm going crazy!" I said to myself. While walking on my way home. Suddenly I felt that someone is following me. I trun around to look. But no one was there so I continue walking as fast as I can.

"Hey there? " a stranger said.

I looked back and saw nothing but when I trun around that's where I saw A guy, a sinister looking guy.

I kick his balls and run away. But he is still following me. Oh gods of Olympus!

"Annaneth? Wait up?" He shouted.

Wait! Why does he know my name? . I stop and trun around.

"Ahh.! What was that for?" He ask.

"Logan Is that you?"

"Ah.. yeah!"

" i'm so sorry. I didn't know"

"Yeah yeah! Can you just give me an ice pack? "

"Oh.. I have.. but is at my apartment. "

"Ok.. leggo."

And we headed at my apartment.  
Br**soo? What do you guys think? Pls review. It will mean so much to me.**

And if you guys think that I'm gonna break percabeth.. well! Hell no. Lets just say that its nice to put some intense excitment :D yeah that's it..

-flamingValdez

In your demigodishness and all that Peace Out :* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

We arrive at my apartment at 12 in the evening.

He quickly went to the kitchen and get the ice pack. While i went upstairs and change into my pajamas and my favorite camp half blood tshirt, that percy gave to me.

After changing I went downstairs and saw a shirtless Logan Lerman. I quickly covered my my eyes but I peek a little a saw his abs and said" Ahh. BTW you forgot your jacket" I pointed at the side table where the his jacket was placed.

"Oh. Yeah that " he grab it and put it on. "You could uncover your eyes now"

I uncover my eyes and sat down on the couch.

"So. How did you know where I was?"

Uh.. I was just ... passing by " he said

"are following me? " I said while laughing, I can't help myself.

"What... no!"

"Liars go to hell..." I said in a soft voice.

"Ok.. I was following you ok. " Finally he admit!.

"Ohhh..." I blush "and why?"

"Nothing... "

"Well lets change the subject, soo? Does it still hurt?" I ask.

"Well.. after you kick it VERY HARD.. no doesn't hurt" he said sarcastically.

"Its not my fault that you sacared me."

"Well.. I really don't what I did"

"Your such a sea weed brain, justLikePercy" I said the last word softly.

"Pardon me? "

"Nothing"

"Liars go to hell..."

"Ok.. I said your just like Percy"

"Percy... is this your boyfriend?"

"Yeah.. " I said while looking down.

"let me guess, percy did a stupid thing that made a beau- er... you mad"

"How did you know?

"Well I can see it in your eyes"

"Yeah.. something stupid."

"I'm listening..."

"Well. I went to his apartment, when I walk in I saw percy on top of alex and- " he cut me off.

"Alex?" He ask

"Yeah. Alex short for Alexandra Daddario "

Logan's POV

"Yeah. Alex , short for Alexandra Daddario" she said.

Wait, she can't be..

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey, Alex wait up!" I shouted at her.

" Yeah?" she said while tears falling from hers cheeks.

" Alex, why are you crying?" I said while wiping her tears.

"Nothing.. just dust"

"No.. your crying . What happened?

" your Family doesn't like me. Im not a singer or an actor. Its like your the sky and Im the ground were not the perfect two.

" ahh.. here we go again alex. I don't care if my family doesn't and I don't care if your not a singer or an actor. I love you just the way you are."

"Im sorry Logan but I have to go.. this isn't working. " she said while walking away.

"But Alex!" I ran after her and hug her from her back. Tears falling

"I love you Logan " she whispered " but im going to paris to vist my aunt. And maybe i'll be living there from now on." And that's when ny biggest mistake ever. LETTING her go. My one true Love was now... GONE.

-End of Flashback -

"Uhm. Logan?" Annaneth ask while waving her hand infront of my face.

I snap out of it and said " ah.. yeah so Alex where does she live?"

"The same building That percy lives , why? Do you know her?"

"Well.. yeah actually.. she's my.. er.. Ex."

"Say what now? You mean Ex girlfriend?. THE Alexandra Daddario?"

"Yes and yes "

" pls tell me why you two broke up?"

"Ahh.. sure. Uhm it started when I saw her at the mall.

And I told Annabeth how I met Alex and how we broke up. When I was done I saw annaneth sleeping on my shoulder. She's so cute when she Is sleeping.

I look at my watch and it was 2 in the morning already. I cary annabeth to her room and went downstairs and since its very late already I decided to sleep on the couch.

Alexandraa's POV

MORNING

I woke up feeling guilty. Last night was one of the worst night I ever had! We didn't .. I mean Percy didn't mean to fell on top of me, he just saw a rat and he panic.

I need a bath. I dunno why taking a bath calms me

After taking a bath I went to the kitchen and prepare an oatmeal for breakfast.

After eating I trun on the music. And I started singing one of Cher LLyod songs. (LOVE ME FOR ME)

**The Phone Rings Don't Wanna Pick It Up I'm So Scared I'm Gonna Say Too Much I Tip Toe Around Your Questions Why You Gotta Dig So Deep?**

Tears Fall And The Glasses Break Inside These Walls The Floor Boards Shake From Outside It's Alright Long As You Looking From Fifty Feet

I Been Trying Trying Hold My Head Up High I Been Lying Lying Keeping It All Inside Trying Not To Trust You, Yeah Take Another Leaf, I'm Broke Yeah Yeah?

I'm Done, I Give Up I Don't Wanna Pretend No More That's It, So What I've Lost A Friend Before Gonna Say It Like It Is No More Wondering What If That Ain't The Way You Oughta Live Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me

Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me

A Doll House Is All That You Could See But It's So Far From My Reality I Got Problems, I Got Issues Sometimes It's All Too Much For Me Wrap It Up With A Pretty Little Bow But There Are Some Things You Can't Sugarcoat So I Give It To You Anyway Even Though It Won't Taste So Sweet I Been Trying, Trying Hold My Head Up High I Been Lying, Lying Keeping It All Inside Maybe I Could Trust You, Yeah Take Another Leaf, I'm Broke Yeah Yeah?

I'm Done, I Give Up I Don't Wanna Pretend No More That's It, So What I've Lost A Friend Before Gonna Say It Like It Is No More Wondering What If That Ain't The Way You Oughta Live Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me

Sick Of All The Fighting All The Slamming Of The Doors The Pain, The Parents, Too Big/Deep To Ignore Step Back, Step Back Can You See It Through My Eyes? I Know, I Know It Maybe A Surprise Don't Wanna Be Perceived For Something That I'm Not Just Wanna Be Accepted For The Little That I Got If You Could See Me Now In My Glass House Not Ready To Let You In Whoa Oh Yeah Not Ready To Let You In Whoa Oh, Oh

g Done, I Give Up I Don't Wanna Pretend No More That's It, So What I've Lost A Friend Before Gonna Say It Like It Is No More Wondering What If That Ain't The Way You Oughta Live Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me

Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me

Cause I Don't Want You To Love Me If You Don't Wanna Love Me For Me

The song ended and Logan lerman's song played.

Here we are, in the best years of our lives With no way of knowing, when the Wheel stop spinning 'cause We don't know where we're going

And here we are, on the best day of our lives And it's a go, lets make it last, so cheers you All to that, 'cause this moment's never comin' back

I used to know her brother But I never knew I loved her Till the day she laid her eyes on me Now I'm jumpin' up and down She's the only one around And she means every little thing to me

I've got your picture in my wallet And your phone number to call it And I miss you more whenever I think about you I've got your mixed tape in my walkman Been so long since we've been talkin' And in a few more days we'll both hook up Forever and ever

And here I am, on the west coast of American And I've been tryin' to think for weeks of all the ways to ask you And now I've brought you to the place Where I've poured my heart out, a million times For a million reasons, to offer it to you

I used to know her brother But I never knew I loved her Till the day she laid her eyes on me now I'm jumpin' up and down She's the only one around And she means every little thing to me

I've got your picture in my wallet And your phone number to call it And I miss you more whenever I think about you I've got your mixed tape in my walkman Been so long since we've been talkin' And in a few more days we'll both hook up Forever and ever

I used to know her brother But I never knew I loved her Till the day she laid her eyes on me. Now I'm jumpin' up and down She's the only one around And she means every little thing to me

I've got your picture in my wallet And your phone number to call it And I miss you more whenever I think about you I've got your mixed tape in my walkman Been so long since we've been talkin' And in a few more days, we'll both hook up Forever and ever

That song. That song he said he made for me

-Flashback-  
L  
ogan and I are on top of half-blood hill are favorite place. "Hey Alex" he said while smiling and grabing his guitar " I made a song for you, would you like to hear it?

"Another song? Your soo Sweet logan, sure I like to hear it"

"Ok here it goes" and he played his guitar and start singing

I've got your picture in my wallet And your phone number to call it And I miss you more whenever I think about you I've got your mixed tape in my walkman Been so long since we've been talkin' And in a few more days we'll both hook up Forever and ever

-flashback ended-

And he doesn't even know that im in New york not Paris.

I trun off the the music and trun on the tv.

+Hello Philippines!+

Logan's concert in the philippines I never saw it

"It was nice meeting you!" he said the the crowd." Its time to say good bye,"the there were many "ohhh's" and "boooo's"°

"and to Alexandra Daddario , where ever you are, I won't give up on us, I love and I swear only you" he said while looking at the camera.

"I love you too Logan " I said

I thought of Annabeth.. what if he'll break up with percy?.. I cant let that happen.. I have to tell percy im sorry

-flamingValdez


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's POV.

"I don't think Annabeth will ever Forgave me" I walk out to the kitchen and sat down

"Dude, If I were your Girlfriend. Not literally, I would break up with you" leo said.

"Shut up, Leo your not helping!" Calypso Punched Leo's shoulder that made him squeak.

"So how exactlly did you end up on top of Alex?" Thalia ask me.

"I saw a rat and I panic "

"What!? You saw a rat and you jump on top of a girl? What a scaredy Rat you are! " leo teased

"Shut up, Rat face!" I said to him while giving him my Shut-up-or-i'll-kill-you look.

"What is your plan? " thalia ask

"Im still thinking"

"Oh my gods!" Calypso shouted "Logan lerman tweeted! And-" her eyes were wide open and she hand her phone to thalia.

"Percy, you better think fast" thalia said and she handed my the phone. And I saw a photo of Logan lerman with Annabeth, Logan giving a flower to Annabeth.!

"What the-" DING DONG. "Leo get that " calyoso ordered Leo.

"Hey sup girl?!" I trun around to see who's at the door and saw Alex.

"Im here to say sorry percy".

"Oh my gods! Is that Alexandra Daddario?!" Calypso and Thalia shouted in unision.

"Ah yeah."

"Percy!" Thalia said " you didn't told us that The Alex your saying is The Alexandra Daddario!"

"What's with the " the Alexandra Daddrio?" Leo and I said in unision.

"Dude don't do that again, its creepy" leo said

"Alexandra is Logan's ExGirlfriend!" Calypso said.

"Brain blast!" Thalia scream.

"Jimmy is in the house baby!" Leo shouted. That made thalia glared at him.

"Anyway, I have a plan, and of course Alex can help." Thalia said

After thalia told us her plan.

Annabeth's POV

"Thanks for the Flower again" I said to Logan

"Don't mention it." he replied.

"Bye"

"Bye,see you at the concert" and I close the door.

I went upstairs and change into my pajamas.

"ANIIEEE! PICK UP YOUR PHONE!" Oh why did I ever let thalia personalized her ring tone.

I grab my phone and answered thalia

A- What?

T- Good evening to you to.

A- you called?

T- I have good news for you.

A- Nico asked you out already?

T- No!... better than that!

A- what!?

T- ok so I was at percy's and he told me what happened last night. I shorta told him about the concert and he said its ok you watch the concert!

A- really? Wow! Thanks thals.

T- no problem annie.

A- bye.

T- bye.

I decided to call percy.

A- seaweed brain.

P- Wise girl, you already forgave me.

A- how did you know?

P- its been forever you called me "seaweed brain"

A- well.. anyway the concert? Is it really ok?

P- well thalia said you've been waiting for that so yeah, its ok.

A- but what about our aniversary?

P- don't worry about it wise girl.

A- ok... I love you seaweed brain

P- I love you to wise girl. Now get some sleep you've got a big day tomorrow.

And he hung up.

I cant believe percy said yes! I never thought about it! "Well time to sleep Annabeth" I said to myself.

**Im really sorry if this chapter is short. Pls don't hate me. And pls review**

-flamingValdez13


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

**A/N: I don't own the songs, PJO characters place and Narrated here. And i'm sorry I took a few days to update. But hey! Here's chapter Five. And im working on a new story. I'll let you know.  
**  
"ANNABETHH!" Thalia scream. That cause me to fall off of my bed.

I ran downstairs and open the door, and she walk in.

"I was waiting outside like 1hour!" She scolled me "where have you been?"

"Ah..sleeping"

"Its already 11 in the morning the concert will start at 2 hours! You have to take a bath now!" And she drag me upstairs.

We entered my room and she pick my towel and hand it to me.

"Wait! Who are you and what did you do to thalia?" I said to her.

" shut up, Annie just take a bath while I choose the clothes your gonna wear today."

"But-" she cut me off and push me towards the Bathroom while saying "Less talk,More Bath "

And I take my Bath. When I was done I saw the clothes thalia pick for me. It was a blue fancy dress, long sleves and the back was uncoverd until my waist. Since when did thalia have a sense for fashion?

"Uhm,We're going to a concert not a fancy date " I said to her.

"Whatever just wear that pls. For me" she said with puppy eyes.

"Ok " I gave up.

And when I was done changing and when we were done eating lunch. We headed to the concert.

-CONCERT TIME :D -

there were so many people. Luckily Thalia and I were Given VIP passes. So we headed towards our Front row seats.

50 minutes later.

"Good Afternoon New York" Logan shouted. And there were many "wohhh!" And" I love you Logan"

"Ok im gonna sing 4 songs today. First on the list is "Boy on fire! .Hope you would all love it" And the music played.

**"Boy On Fire"**

he's just a Boy and he's on fire Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway he's living in a world and it's on fire Filled with catastrophe, but he knows he can fly away

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh he got both feet on the ground And he's burning it down Ohhhh oh oh oh oh he got her head in the clouds And he's not backing down

This Boy is on fire... This Boy is on fire... he's walking on fire... This Boy is on fire...

Looks like a Boy, but he's a flame So hot, he can burn your eyes Better look the other way You can try but you'll never forget his name he's on top of the world Hottest of the hottest boys say

Ohhhh oh oh oh he got our feet on the ground And his burning it down Ohhhh oh oh oh oh Got his head in the clouds And his not coming down

This Boy is on fire... This Boy is on fire... he's walking on fire... This Boy is on fire...

Everybody stares, as he goes by 'Cause they can see the abs that he have. Watch him when he's lighting up the night Nobody knows that he's the hottest boy Of the hottest boys But he gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This boy is on fire... This boy is on fire... he's walking on fire... This boy is on fire...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... [4x]

he's just a boy and he's on fire.  
  
"And that was Boy on fire, now im going to sing a new song its called

Rokecteer"

**Here we go, come with me There's a world out there that we should see Take my hand, close your eyes With you right here, I'm a rocketeer**

Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly) Up, up here we go, go Up, up here we go, go Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly) Up, up here we go, go Where we stop nobody knows

Where we go, we don't need roads And where we stop nobody knows To the stars if you really want it Got a jetpack with your name on it Above the clouds and the atmosphere Say the words and we outta here Hold my hand if you feeling scared We're flying up, up outta here

Here we go, come with me There's a world out there that we should see Take my hand, close your eyes With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly) Up, up here we go, go Up, up here we go, go Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly) Up, up here we go, go Where we stop nobody knows

Baby, we can stay fly like a G6 Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks Girl, your always on my mind Got my head up in the sky And I'm never looking down, feeling priceless Yeah, where we at? only few have known Were on some next level, super Mario I hope this works out, cardio Until then let's fly Geronimo

Here we go, come with me There's a world out there that we should see Take my hand, close your eyes With you right here, I'm a rocketeer Let's fly

Yo, now I ain't ever been to space before But I ain't never seen a face like yours You make me feel like I can touch the planets You want the moon girl, watch me grab it See, I ain't ever seen a star this close You got me stuck by the way you glow I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh

Here we go, come with me There's a world out there that we should see Take my hand, close your eyes With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly) Up, up here we go, go Up, up here we go, go Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly) Up, up here we go, go Where we stop nobody knows  
  
"And the next song, first true love, is for someone I trully love, Alexandra Daddario!."

Wait! Alex? She's Logan's girlfriend.. I never thought about it.

I got it I got it the note you gave me when you left Still got it still got it lying exactly where you left it My heart broke in two, There was no super glue to mend it Yeah, I was stuck on you Didn't know how to end it Yeah yeah yeah

You are my fifth, fourth or third seconds not the word You are my first my first true love Sad to say to this very day Your still the one I'm thinking of 'Cause your my first true love

It's over it's over I still don't even know I'm worked over And lately oh lately I've had those questions on my mind There was no such cure I endure you letter The only thing that helps Is my friends saying I can do better Yeah yeah yeah

You are my fifth, fourth or third seconds not the word You are my first my first true love Sad to say to this very day Your still the one I'm thinking of 'Cause your my first true love

Fifth fourth or third seconds not the word You are my first my first true love Sad to say from this very day Your still the one I'm thinking of 'Cause your my first true love

I need to surf 'Cause it's killing me No one to hurt Love is leavin' me I'd rather sing than be cryin' Over you

I need to surf 'Cause it's killing me No one to hurt Love is leavin' me I'd rather sing than be cryin' Over you

I never felt this blue

you are my fifth, fourth or third seconds not the word You are my first my first true love Sad to say to this very day Your still the one I'm thinking of 'Cause your my first true love.

"And that's the last song i'll aing today, I know I told you I will perform 4 songs. But Percy Jackson,have To do something important"

Percy? I look at thalia and she was smiling.

"You know about this?" I ask her.

"Well, yeah "

And Percy walk to the center of the stage "This song I made, it girl, is for Annabeth Chase my beloved girlfriend, to you wise girl Happy Aniversary I love you." He said and then I found myself on the spotlight. I know my face is now turning into a tomato. And he started singing.  
**  
I've been looking under rocks and breaking licks Just tryna find ya I've been like a manic insomniac 5 steps behind you Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit Check please... Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams Much more than a Grammy award That's how much you mean to me.**

Out of nowhere Thalia grab my hand and we headed to the stage. After Thalia let go percy again hold my hand. Now he's singing while looking at me.  
**  
You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh girl Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This it girl Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it girl You're my biggest hit girl**

Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud

You can't help but turn them heads Knockin' them dead Dropping like flies around you If I get your body close not letting go Hoping you're about to Tell them other guys they can lose your number You're done! They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk Like a TV show playing reruns Every chance I get I'mma turn you on

You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh girl Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This it girl Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it girl You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud

Can't seem to stop you from...running, running Through my, through my mind, mind Just keep it coming, coming Til I make you mine, mine You've got that something, something I wanna be with girl You're my greatest hit girl Just say this is it girl... Hey baby... Don't you know you're my it girl

You could be my it girl Baby you're the shhh girl Lovin' you could be a crime Crazy how we fit girl This it girl Give me 25 to life I just wanna rock all night long And put you in the middle of my spotlight You could be my it girl You're my biggest hit girl

Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it loud Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh Let me play it   
"You planned all this?" I wishpered at him.

"Well, Thalia did and Alex and Logan helped"

"Thanks for the song seaweed brain its really Nice"

"Welcome, wise girl "

"KISS THE GIRL!" the crowd shouted.

And he kiss me, his lips on my lips. Now my day is Complete! And the crowd cheered.

"Shall we go to the lake?" He  
whispered.

"It would be very nice " I replied

And just like kids we jump off the stage and ran off and headed to Our Favorite place, long island Lake.

"So? Logan and Alex are back together?" I ask percy

"Yeah!"

"Well, im happy for them"

"Me too... so wanna take a dip at the lake?.

"Uhm.. pass, im gonna lay under the sun for awhile" I said and put on my shades

"You don't want me to do this!" He said and cary me in a bridal style.

"Seaweed brain, put me down!"

"I can't hear you what?!" He said mockily

"Ahhhh... " I tried my best to be heavy but he's just you strong.

"Okay you win!" I surrendered

"Good call, wise girl"

And he throw me into the lake and jump after. We had a great time at the lake and the beat aniversary ever.

**A/N: Oh yeah! I already finished the story. so what do you guys think? Pls review.**

See I didn't break percabeth and Logandra! I just love them that I couldn't do such a thing.

-flamingValdez :*


End file.
